


Tra i fumi dell’alcool

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La ragazza di fuoco [2]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [What if].Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Troviamo una Katniss che ha vinto sola gli Hunger Games e deve ricominciare una nuova vita al Villaggio dei Vincitori.Con lei c'è solo Haymitch e una sorella troppo piccola per placare i suoi incubi e il suo dolore.





	Tra i fumi dell’alcool

Tra i fumi dell'alcool

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi:Haymitch/Katniss  
Prompt: Vittoria  
  
  
  
Cap.1 La morte di Peeta  
  


Peeta scattò in avanti, le tolse le bacche dalle mani e se le mise in bocca, masticandole rumorosamente. Katniss sgranò gli occhi, guardò le labbra del giovane diventare violacee e lo guardò cadere a terra con un tonfo.

“ _Noooo_!” ululò. Cadde in ginocchio accanto al cadavere, lo abbracciò e lo strinse a sé. Lo scosse violentemente un paio di volte e le lacrime le rigarono il viso.

 

Haymitch guardò le immagini sullo schermo, osservò la ghiandaia imitatrice scossa da una serie di tremiti. La coda nera le oscillava dietro il capo e socchiuse gli occhi. Sollevò la bottiglia, se la portò alle labbra e sorseggiò il liquore. Le urla della giovane furono coperte dal suono del cannone. Haymitch ispirò, si staccò dalla bottiglia e si leccò le labbra.

“Auguri per la vittoria, ragazzina” biascicò con voce rauca.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi:Haymitch/Katniss  
Prompt: Sopravvissuti  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Allenamenti futuri  
  


Katniss aveva gli occhi arrossati e socchiusi, teneva le labbra strette fino a farle sbiancare ed era rigida nei movimenti. Legò la treccia della sorellina, si piegò e la abbracciò. Le baciò una guancia sentendola fredda al tocco, strinse la più piccola e la cullò.

“Hai vinto” sussurrò Primrose.

“Te lo dicevo che ero sveglia” rispose la più grande con voce rauca. Guardò il proprio riflesso, gli occhi erano cerchiati da occhiaie nere e la pelle era troppo pallida.

“Merito della tua spilla” ribatté la sorellina. Le accarezzò la mano e Katniss si staccò.

-Peeta non voleva che ci cambiassero, ma con me è successo ugualmente e lui…-. Avvertì una fitta al petto e strofinò i denti tra loro, irrigidendosi. La porta si aprì ed Haymitch entrò ondeggiando. Katniss si voltò verso di lui, lo raggiunse a passo di marcia e lo afferrò per le spalle. Lo spinse fuori e lui ridacchiò, la porta si aprì automaticamente la giovane continuò a spintonarlo fino a farlo sbattere contro la parete del corridoio.

“Stai lontano da mia sorella” ordinò secca. Haymitch socchiuse gli occhi, piegò il capo e sorrise.

“Stavolta non hai un coltello con cui minacciarmi, ragazzina?” domandò. Katniss indietreggiò stringendo i pugni e conficcando le unghie nelle nocche.

“Cosa vuoi?” sibilò.

“Domani, io e te, sotto. Ti allenerò fino a quando non dovrò portare i nuovo tributi nell’arena” sussurrò.

“Oh sì, dimenticavo il tuo  _stancante_ lavoro” ribatté sarcastica. Haymitch si portò la fiaschetta metallica che teneva in mano alle labbra e sorseggiò il contenuto. Allungò la gamba e la colpì con il piede nudo al petto, facendola indietreggiare.

“Sei una sopravvissuta, mantenere attivo il corpo ti impedirà di diventare come me” spiegò. Rimise il piede a terra e si allontanò, con le gambe tremanti dimenando i fianchi. Katniss si voltò facendo oscillare la treccia nera e gli guardò le spalle, osservandolo allontanarsi.

“Che ne sai?” sibilò acida. Haymitch sollevò le spalle.

“Siamo entrambi  _sopravvissuti_ ” spiegò.

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi:Haymitch/Katniss  
Prompt: Gioco  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Allenamento  
  


Katniss stringeva la freccia nella mano, scattò in avanti e cercò di colpire l’allenatore al volto. Questo si scostò deviandole il braccio, l’afferrò per il polso e glielo girò facendoglielo scricchiolare. La sbatté a terra con forza e le premette l’altro gomito sul collo.

“Sei morta, di nuovo” sussurrò. Katniss si divincolò, gli graffiò il piede con la lama e digrignò i denti.

“Se non mi infilzi, non ti libererò” le sussurrò Haymitch. Katniss lo infilzò sporcandosi di sangue e l’altro le spezzò il braccio, facendola gridare. Haymitch la lasciò andare, le tirò un calcio alle spalle e la sbatté a terra.

“Non hai ancora capito le regole del  _gioco_?” domandò. Katniss si rigirò rotolando e lo colpì con un calcio all’addome, facendolo indietreggiare. Il sangue macchiò il pavimento della sala degli allenamenti.

“Non è un gioco! Peeta è morto!” gli gridò contro. Haymitch si piegò, si sfilò la freccia sporca di sangue e la lasciò cadere.

“La regola principale del gioco è apparire. Dovevi apparire interessata a lui, non esserlo” spiegò. Katniss si rialzò in piedi e lo attaccò nuovamente, cercando di raggiungerlo con una gomitata al viso.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi:Haymitch/Katniss  
Prompt: Effie  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Incubi  
  


Katniss si sfiorò le labbra, guardò il soffitto e allungò le gambe.

-Perché continuo a rivivere il sapore del bacio d’addio di Gale?- si domandò. Si alzò seduta sul letto e si voltò sentendo dei passi.

_Cato avanzava, aveva gli occhi bianchi sporti in fuori. Una serie di tagli si aprivano sul suo corpo nudo, su cui colava del sangue nerastro._

Iniziò a gridare, si coprì il viso con le mani e fu scossa da una serie di tremiti. Ricadde sul letto, sbatté le lenzuola e strinse gli occhi. La porta si aprì. Katniss boccheggiò, alzò lo sguardo e vide Effie entrare.

“Su, su, sei così nervosa?” domandò. Si colpì un paio di volte i boccoli e sorrise, avanzando. Katniss sgranò gli occhi, rabbrividì e si voltò.

“Cara signorina, Snow ci osserva, vedi di essere meno spaventata” sussurrò Effie. Si voltò e uscì, Katniss si nascose il viso tra le mani e gemette.

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi:Haymitch/Katniss  
Prompt: Condivisione  
  
  
  
Cap.5 Condivisione  
  


Primrose socchiuse la porta, entrò dentro la stanza e se la richiuse alle spalle. Raggiunse l’uomo steso davanti al caminetto. Le fiamme crepitavano e le illuminavano il viso.

“Lei è il mentore di mia sorella?” domandò. I capelli le scendevano lungo le spalle, sciolti. Si abbassò guardando la ferita dell’uomo ricoperta di liquore.

“Da quando mia sorella ha vinto gli Hunger Games è tornata diversa” sussurrò la bambina.

“Ci sono sopravvisuti, non vincitori” ribatté Haymitch. Primrose si strappò l’orlo della gonna, si sporse e gli fasciò la ferita.

“Tu e lei  _condividete_  lo stesso fato. Perciò occupati di lei” implorò al più grande. Haymitch le passò la mano sul capo e sorrise.

“L’ho già promessa a Peeta, quindi lo farò. Anche tu e lui, a quanto pare, condividevate qualcosa” rispose.

Inizio modulo

 

Fine modulo

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi:Haymitch/Katniss  
Prompt: Vomito  
  
  
  
Cap.6 Sveglia  
  


Katniss aveva il braccio appeso al collo, legato con una fasciatura. Dei piccoli minidroni di metallo con delle zampette lunghe le passeggiavano sulla pelle, infilzandola ogni tanto con degli aghi, si sentivano le sue ossa scricchiolare. Aprì la porta ed entrò nella stanza, avanzando con una serie di passi. Dal caminetto spento si alzava un fumo grigiastro e sentiva Haymitch russare di sottofondo.

“Haymitch, sveglia!” chiamò Katniss. Avanzò, lo vide riverso sul tavolo. Davanti alla sua testa c’erano decina di bottiglie vuote e una con ancora due dita. La prese con la mano sana, camminò dietro le spalle dell’uomo assopito e si piegò in avanti. Gli rovesciò il contenuto in testa. Haymitch si mise a gridare, si alzò in piedi di scatto indietreggiando e dimenò le braccia. Sgranò gli occhi e boccheggiò.

“Volevi un risveglio più dolce?” domandò secca la ragazza. Haymitch boccheggiò, si leccò le labbra screpolate e scosse il capo.

“Peeta almeno non mi avrebbe fatto rischiare di prendere una broncopolmonite!” strepitò. Katniss incrociò le braccia e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Oh sì, lo so che tu e lui vi facevate le coccole. O non mi spiego perché facevate colazione insieme e tu eri prodigo di consigli” sibilò acida. Haymitch alzò e abbassò l’indice davanti al suo volto un paio di volte.

“Ti ricordo che anche le vostre sceneggiate si spingevano molto oltre la linea di confine” borbottò. Katniss poggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo, gli mise la mano sana sulla spalla, lo strattonò in avanti e spinse verso il basso obbligandolo a sedersi.

“Mi fai salire il vomito” borbottò. Haymitch chiuse gli occhi e si passò una mano sul viso.

“Non parlare di vomito che mi sale e... questa frase non dovrebbe dirla una che è stata a Capitol City. C’è solo una cosa che mi fa salire il vomito più di Capitol City” borbottò.

“Ossia?” domandò Katniss socchiudendo un occhio e tenendo sgranato l’altro.

“La pioggia di sangue, a volte succede nell’arena” borbottò Haymitch.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge II:  
personaggi: Haymitch, Katniss  
prompt: "tu non sai niente di me!" " E allora racconta, siamo tutti nella stessa barca".  
  
  
  
Cap.7 Raccontami  
  
“Alzati e abbassati. Alzati e abbassati!” gridò Haymitch. Katniss fletté le gambe, abbassandosi e si rialzò. Nella mano sana teneva un peso. Ripeté una decina di volte l’esercizio, i muscoli del suo corpo erano tesi e sulla sua pelle scorreva il sudore.  
“E’ un esercizio inutile!” gridò. Il suo viso era arrossato e i capelli della treccia nera le aderivano al corpo. Haymitch si portò una fiaschetta di rhum corretto con vodka alle labbra e lo sorseggiò.  
“E’ inutile solo finché lo applichi nel modo sbagliato” bofonchiò.  
“E’ inutile in sé” brontolò la giovane. Continuò a ripetere l’esercizio, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Non è facendo l’indisponente che ti libererai del dolore. Gettandolo in faccia agli altri rischi solo di macerarti o peggio, che se ne accorgano gli spettatori. Verranno a controllarti, devi sorridere! Una volta saliti sul treno non si scende, la tua vita appartiene agli schermi”. La rimproverò Haymitch pulendosi il viso con una mano.  
“Hai preso un po’ troppo seriamente il tuo ruolo di dispensatore di consigli. Sono stufa di sentirli” ribatté secca Katniss. Si rimise nuovamente ritta e si voltò verso di lui.  
“Parli come se essere scampati agli Hunger Games ci rendesse una persona sola. Tu non sai niente di me!” gridò dura. Haymitch sorrise e indietreggiò, indicando le scale oltre la palestra con la testa.  
“E allora racconta, siamo tutti nella stessa barca. Sali su e sfogati davanti a un buon bicchiere” le rispose. Katniss lasciò cadere il peso a terra con un tonfo che rimbombò nello stanzone e si massaggiò la tempia.  
“Ogni scusa per te è buona a bere” borbottò.

 

  
Cap.8 Più serena  
  


Haymitch sorseggiò il contenuto della propria bottiglia e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Da come parlavi, sembravi avere chissà quali misteriosi segreti” brontolò. Katniss si sporse in avanti, facendo cigolare il divanetto e gli tolse la bottiglia dalle mani.

“Sono due giorni che mi ascolti parlare ininterrottamente e questo è tutto quello che sai dire?” si lamentò. Prese un sorso dalla bottiglia. Haymitch dilatò le narici e strinse le labbra.

“Lo sai che quello è un bacio indiretto ragazzina? Dammi la bottiglia” si lamentò. Cercò di toglierla dalle mani della più giovane che la allontanò.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione” ribatté, allungando le gambe.

“Ridammela” si lamentò Haymitch alzando il tono. Katniss scrollò le spalle.

“Altrimenti cosa fai? Mi rompi nuovamente il braccio appena aggiustato?” chiese. Haymitch dimenò le mani davanti a sé.

“Sei insopportabile” si lamentò. Katniss gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Ammettilo, mi adori quando sono così” si vantò, gonfiando il petto. Haymitch corrugò la fronte vedendola finire la propria bottiglia e si alzò in piedi.

“Andiamo a mangiare. E’ ora di pranzo ed ho fame” borbottò, allontanandosi.

 

  
Cap.9 Furia  
  


Haymitch si portò il cucchiaio colmo di zuppa di piselli alle labbra e lo sorseggiò rumorosamente.

“Domani vengono con le telecamere. Mi raccomando, ricorda di farti vedere affranta” le ordinò. Katniss si massaggiò la spalla.

“E dopo cosa succederà?” domandò. Haymitch scrollò le spalle.

“Se tutto va bene, dovremo fare un giro con il treno per tutti i distretti. Tu dovrai farti vedere come una fedele serva di Capitol. Infine ti daranno una bella villetta confortevole vicino al tredici, dove vivrai da vincitrice” spiegò. Katniss allontanò il proprio piatto colmo di zuppa.

“E tu?” domandò. Haymitch raddrizzò la schiena curva, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

“All’inizio mi trasferirò da te. Successivamente andrò dai nuovi sfortunati del dodici che dovranno Ha partecipatore ai prossimi Hunger Games” rispose. Katniss tirò indietro la propria sedia, con un rumore stridulo.

“E non ci vedremo mai più?” domandò. Haymitch annuì.

“Già. Peeta era un illuso, pensava avrei potuto rimanerti accanto” mormorò. Katniss si alzò in piedi di colpo e rovesciò il tavolo. Haymitch sgranò gli occhi saltando all’indietro.

Katniss lo afferrò per il collo, lo sollevò e lo sbatté contro la parete.

“Non osare dirlo mai più!” gridò. Haymitch boccheggiò e Katniss lo lasciò andare, tremando.

“Non era un illuso! ERA BUONO!” ululò. L’uomo si massaggiò il collo ed ansimò.

“Il fatto che Mellark fosse migliore di tutti noi, non vuol dire che non fosse ingenuo” sussurrò. Tossì e strinse gli occhi. “Questo mondo non è fatto per le persone buone, ma per quelli come me e te” biascicò. Si pulì la bocca con la mano. Katniss indietreggiò.

“Fossi in te, mi terrei mia sorella vicino. E’ buona, come lo era lui” disse Haymitch, staccandosi dalla parete lungo la quale era scivolato. Gattonò in avanti e si diede la spinta, rialzandosi.

“Magari fai un bell’orticello nella villa, così avrai la scusa di tenerla con te per farglielo curare” sussurrò. Katniss si voltò di scatto.

“Vuole fare la dottoressa” ribatté. Haymitch scrollò la testa.

“Ascolta il mio consiglio, tienitela vicino” ribatté.

 

 

  
  
  
Cap.10 nuova vita  
  


Katniss osservò fuori dalla finestra e sospirò.

“Haymitch aveva ragione. Tutto quello che aveva predetto si è avverato” sussurrò.

“Di cosa parli?” si sentì domandare. Si voltò e sorrise, il suo viso era segnato da rughe e aveva delle profonde occhiaie.

“Niente, paperella” disse con voce roca. Raggiunse il letto in cui c’era sua sorella.

“Ti sta piacendo qui?” domandò. Si piegò e rimboccò le coperte di Prym. La ragazzina annuì.

“A mamma piace la casa, io preferisco il nostro orto” spiegò. Si portò una mano alle labbra e sbadigliò.

“Mi piacciono meno le telecamere che ti seguono sempre” brontolò. Katniss le accarezzò il capo.

“Solo quelle fuori di casa sono notturne. Ora puoi riposare” la rassicurò. Prym giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli.

“Pensi che riuscirò a diventare dottoressa?” domandò. Katniss le baciò la fronte.

“Assolutamente” sussurrò. Sorrise. “E il giorno in cui lo diventerai inviteremo Heymitch ed Effie” la rassicurò.

\- Peccato che non ci potranno essere Cinna e Peeta… e Gale non ci vorrà venire- pensò, sentendo una fitta al cuore.

 

 

  
  
Cap.11 Solo una notte  
  


Katniss raggiunse il salotto. Haymitch sentì i passi e si voltò, sgranando gli occhi, vedendola indossare solo una camicia da notte semi-trasparente.

“Da domani non ci rivedremo più” sussurrò Katniss. Haymitch si massaggiò il mento coperto dalla barba,

“Se dormissi nuda saresti meno provocante. Inizi a capire la lezione di Capitol, a cambiare, finalmente” si congratulò. Katniss avanzò verso di lui a passo di carica.

“Non ti ho ancora ringraziato per tutti i colpi che mi hai dato in allenamento” sibilò. Lo raggiunse al viso con uno schiaffo sonoro.

“Sei impazzita a causa dei discorsetti di Effie che hai dovuto recitare o sei solo la solita gatta aggressiva?” ringhiò il più vecchio, massaggiandosi la guancia arrossata.

Katniss alzò di nuovo la mano per raggiungerlo con un nuovo schiaffo.

Haymitch le afferrò il braccio per il polso e le abbassò la mano.

“Ora basta” le intimò. Katniss appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e scoppiò a piangere, singhiozzando.

“Lo rivoglio! RIVOGLIO PEETA!” sbraitò. Haymitich sgranò gli occhi, scosse il capo e le cinse la testa con la mano, passandole le dita tra i capelli mori.

“Ci tenevi davvero tanto, vero?” domandò. Katniss singhiozzò.

“Io lo amavo” mugolò. Il mentore sospirò e la cullo contrò di sé.

“Si vive anche senza le persone che abbiamo amato” mormorò con voce roca. Katniss si scostò da lui e singhiozzò.

“Ti ho visto sul treno. Hai lanciato una bottiglia contro il viso di Snow durante un comunicato olografico” biascicò. Haymitch le passò il pollice sotto l’occhio ed annuì.

“Fece uccidere la donna che amavo. Non ho nessuna prova, ma sai, periodicamente i distretti si infiammano quando vince un esponente di quelli più bassi, medita la rivolta. Snow teme sempre che uno di noi possa avere un colpo di testa” spiegò. Katniss impallidì, le labbra le tremavano.

“Che intendi?” domandò.

“Voleva fossi troppo distrutto per poterli guidare. Perciò fece bruciare la casa della mia famiglia. Quel giorno non morirono solo i miei cari, ma anche la mia fidanzata. Stavano tutti aspettando me” rispose Haymitch. Katniss rabbrividì e sgranò gli occhi.

“Per questo devi dimostrare il tuo dolore in un modo che Capitol possa recepire. O tua sorella potrebbe fare la fine del mio fratellino” spiegò il più anziano. Katniss singhiozzò rumorosamente.

“Io voglio proteggerla” mugolò. Haymitch le baciò la fronte.

“Concentrati su questo, allora. Fai di lei la tua ragione di vita” mormorò. Katniss gli afferrò la mano con forza e la strinse nella sua.

“Non voglio restare sola, stanotte” implorò.

“Per questa notte, solo per questa notte, resto con te” mugolò Haymitch, arrossendo. Katniss gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, sentendo l’odore acidognulo dell’alcool.

“Solo per stanotte, allora” mugolò.

 

 

  
  
  
Cap.12 Just Tonight  
  


Katniss lasciò scendere le spalline della propria camicia da notte, lasciando vedere la schiena nuda. Haymitch accarezzò la pelle pallida con le dita callose.

“Che mondo è quello in cui qualcuno che potrebbe essere padre, va a letto con una ragazza che avrebbe amato teneramente come figlia?” domandò con voce tremante. Le iridi grigie di Katniss divennero color del ghiaccio e finì di far cadere a terra la propria veste.

“Questo mondo corrotto. E lo sai anche tu che siamo dannati a prescindere, noi  _sopravvissuti_ ” disse secca. Haymitch finì di sbottonarsi la camicia già aperta a metà, la stoffa bianca era ingrigita e spiegazzata.

“Stai imparando bene le mie lezioni” sussurrò con voce roca. Katniss gli appoggiò la mano sul petto e lo spinse, fino a fargli raggiungere il divano, su cui l’uomo ricadde. Katniss gli premette il ginocchio nudo contro il ventre.

“E sto facendo questo per indurirmi” spiegò. Haymitch la osservò piegarsi e slacciargli il bottone dei pantaloni.

“Diventerai il motivo per un’altra bottiglia” gemette. Katniss si sciolse la lunga treccia mora e gli scese la zip.

“Diventerei il motivo per altre due bottiglie se per la disperazione finissi per uccidermi?” domandò. Haymitch si sfilò le scarpe.

“Questo è lo spirito, rendi il tuo cuore spezzato di ghiaccio e con quello taglia la gola ai tuoi nemici” sussurrò roco. Katniss gli scese i pantaloni.

“C’è voluto un mese per fare questo giretto da campionessa e ci vorrà qualche mese prima che tutti dimentichino i discorsetti da devota” sussurrò. Giocherellò con la chiusura del proprio reggiseno.

“Però ti giuro che ci vorrà molto di meno per vedere il mio cambiamento e che quello non verrà dimenticato”. Lasciò cadere a terra il reggiseno.

“Perché ci voglia un anno, un secolo o l’eternità, io avrò la testa di Snow” giurò. Haymitch le avvolse i fianchi con il braccio, la issò e la baciò.

“Vedi di non morire nel tentativo, piuttosto” sibilò. Katniss ricambiò il bacio violentemente.

 

 

  
  
Cap.13 Due anni dopo  
  


Haymitch si portò la fiaschetta alle labbra ed osservò la balconata in marmo del palazzo davanti a lui. Il brusio delle voci intorno a lui gli risuonava nelle orecchie e sentiva l’alcolico scendergli giù per la gola, facendogliela bruciare. Il vento gli scompigliava i capelli biondi, con alcune venature grigie, il suo viso scottato dal sole aveva una ragnatela di rughe.

“Guardate, si sta affacciando il senatore Finnick!” gridò un uomo. Haymitch si sporse e assottigliò gli occhi, riconoscendo la figura di un giovane uomo abbronzato dal petto nudo.

“Benvenuti! Siamo qui riuniti per festeggiare la nostra prima presidentessa!” gridò Finnick.

“Io vorrei vederlo in mutande” bisbigliò una donna dal viso disegnato come quello di una tigre, tra il pubblico. Parecchie donne di Capitol mossero velocemente i ventagli davanti al viso. Haymitch richiuse la fiaschetta e la mise nella tasca di un panciotto beige.

“Dopo la scomparsa del presidente Snow, purtroppo morto suicida un mese fa”. Continuò il suo discorso Finnick. Haymitch si deterse le labbra.

“E’ vero che la presidentessa due anni fa ha vinto gli Hunger?” domandò un bambino nel pubblico. Una bambina, fingendo di pugnalarlo con una spada giocattolo annuì.

“Esattamente due anni fa e il suo innamorato è morto per lei. Com’è romantico” disse. Abbassò l’arma finta e sospirò.

“Ecco a voi la presidentessa Everdeen! Un bell’applauso!” gridò Finnick, iniziando ad applaudire. Haymitch ghignò.

“Snow è suicida come tutti i suoi avversari politici” bisbigliò. La folla intorno a lui applaudiva sempre più forte. Haymitch alzò la fiaschetta verso l’alto ed osservò la giovane: indossava un lungo vestito nero, il viso era truccato e i capelli erano legati in una crocchia sul capo.

“E senza perdere tua sorella, complimenti, ragazzina” bisbigliò. Si voltò e si allontanò, facendosi largo nella folla a spintoni.

“Ho raggiunto questo ruolo per Peeta Mellark. L’unico uomo che io abbia mai amato, il padre di mio figlio!” gridò. Haymitch deglutì.

\- Sei stata fortunata fosse biondo anche lui – pensò. Superò la cancellata e svoltò in un vicolo, verso un bar.

“Fai in modo non ci siano mai più  _sopravvissuti_ ” sussurrò.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
